


Collide

by Grace_Lily_Love



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Force Bond (Star Wars), Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Background Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker Are Not Together, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Lily_Love/pseuds/Grace_Lily_Love
Summary: "I can't do this anymore, a relationship based on lies and secrecy can never succeed"Anakin Skywalker feels like he has lost his world, she feels like she is just finding hers. With the fate of both hanging in the balance which path will be chosen, what threads in the tapestry of the universe will unravel.***Based in the Starwars Universe this is an alternative timeline where Anakin and Padme break up (Clone Wars S6 E6) and Anakin meets a girl from another world (OC, not canon)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Foundation of Lies

_Anakin POV_

'A relationship built of a foundation of lies and secrecy can never succeed...'

The words were ringing in his ears as he walked through the halls of the jedi palace back to his apartment. Disconnected from his turmoltuous emotions he moved as if sleepwalking only making the barest of acknowledgments to a passing jedi and flock of younglings.

'We should take some time... away from each other...'

His hands felt numb as he mindlessly opened the door and walked through the entry to his empty home. Although it was not really much of a home, with it's bare walls and spartan furniture covered in a light layer of dust.  
He hadn't slept here in quite some time.

Padme! Wait...

As he stumbled towards the bed the ringing grew deafening, his vision turning white. The numb disconnection faded giving way to growing panic and wave after wave of heartbreak. Something was crushing his chest forcing the air out of his lungs as his head pulsed with each heart beat. He ripped at his cloak and armor loosening each layer in a desperate attempt to relieve the ever growing pressure. His breath came in short gasps as he collapsed against the wardrobe.

'Anakin I can't, this isn't healthy! I must go...'

The metal fingers of his durasteel arm reach out and clasped the smiling holoprojection of Padme that sat on the nightstand. Clutching it like a lifeline, his strong grip crushed the small disk the holo flickering and dying as his gasping breaths got shorter.

Anakin...

He was falling, the space around him dark and empty.

Anakin.

He couldn't feel the air rushing past him yet he knew he dropping with increasing speed.

Anakin!

The ground suddenly appeared out of the darkness far below as it rush up to meet home. His arms failed but it was no use, there was nothing to grab, just empty space.

ANAKIN! WAKE UP!

He wakes up with an audible gasp, his vision still fuzzy and head pounding. The cold had long since seeped into his bones from the hard stone floor of his bedroom. Stiffly he sits up and rubs his eyes to find a worried Obi Wan leaning over him.

"Easy there Anakin, take your time" Obi Wan said softly as he extended a hand to help the semi-concious jedi up.

His head spinning Anakin cautiously pulled himself upright squinting against the bright light that was now streaming through the window.

"What time is it?" He asks raising his hand to block the blinding rays.

"Past when you should have been at our briefing if that is what you are thinking about" Obi replied, tapping the controls on the wall making the window darken. His voice was its usual amused tone but Anakin could still detect a tinge of worry in the gentle jibe.

"I am sorry Master, I overslept. I must be unwell, perhaps caught something from a youngling during training yesterday".

Obi Wan raises an eyebrow skeptically but doesn't push the subject knowing how unlikely it was for his ex padewan to divulge more.  
"Very well, take the day to rest. There is not much we can do today anyway" he replies. He turns to leave Anakin to process the cause of the disturbance in the force he could feel surrounding the young man.

"Obi Wan..." Anakin paused. His throat dry and tight, he swallowed before continuing "thank you... I..."

"Just go to the med bay if it happens again, don't make me drag you." Obi interrupts giving him a knowing look before leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts.

The buzzing in his head returned as he recalled the events of the previous night, Padme... No.  
Pushing his feelings aside he forces himself to breathe deeply, ignoring the tightening in his chest and pounding head. Running his flesh hand through his hair he decides that as drained as he felt rest wouldn't help. Straightening his tunic and returning his crumpled cloak to it's place in the wardrobe, Anakin wracks his brain for something to distract himself from Pa... Her.  
R2! Tinkering with his companion droid and fighter craft had always cleared his head in the past. Splashing his face with cold water he grips the edge of the bench supporting himself while he calms his mind once again. He pushes all thoughts of Her away, walling off his emotions before straightening up to his usual height. Without a second look back he strides away towards the hanger bay and hopefully some peace.


	2. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The System of Symacchia is very different from the rest of the galaxy. As a part of your training to become a force weaver you teach children how your society came to be. But strange visions of a spreading corruption have been haunting you...

_Reader POV_

Many generations ago the leaders of the nations on this world came together after many centuries of fighting. They came together forming an alliance between the three distinct people. The Verde, protectors and nurtures of life in all it's forms. The Sora, historians and philosophers who made every decision by looking to the past. And the Ortus, dedicated to progress and invention at any cost.  
These three groups were as different as the lands they called home, from lush forests to windswept mountains to ever moving lava flats, but together they found that they had more to share than to fight over.  
A new time of peace and prosperity was forged along with the alliance and their understanding of the force, core to each civilization, grew.  
From this merging we got a lot of the things we enjoy today, expert healers and builders, honest leaders and historians. Most of all we gained the knowledge that the force is neither good nor evil, it is just the energy of universe that is guided by emotion.

The animated hologram that accompanied your presentation faded and the awed faces of your class came into view. It had been a year since you had started your studies at the Verde temple and part of your growing responsibilities was teaching history. You particularly enjoyed telling the story of the origin of Symmachia to the youngest citizens.

"Since then many more groups joined the alliance sharing their unique knowledge and culture to create the system as it is today." You finish bringing up hololandscapes of the seven worlds with a florish of your hand.

"Miss! Miss!" A small blue hand shoots up from the middle of the cluster of children.

"Yes Scholar Abby" you respond watching the little girls cheeks flush a deep purple as the other pupils turned to see who was asking a question.

"What about the shield? Did they build that too?" She asks, eyes lighting up in wonder.

"They didn't, but many of your great grandparents would have worked on Symmachias shields. Or parents in your case Taru." You nodded at the smallest child who was considered young at the tender age of 62.  
"Now I believe that is all the time we have today, you mustn't be late to your astrometrics class." Groans and a few excited whoops could be heard from the group as the stood and filed out the door. A small tug on your tunic alerted you to a straggler at your side.

"Thank you Miss, this is my favourite subject" Abby said shyly avoiding your eye.

"You are most welcome young scholar. Study hard and run along, you don't want to be late." You reply walking her to the pathway that connected the teaching pods smiling at her enthusiasm.

Your home had always been one of peace and understanding, but none were blind to the chaos and war in the worlds beyond your shielded system. While you shared similar abilities and ancestry to what the rest of the galaxy called the Jedi and Sith, your people had developed to be highly force sensitive and in tune with their environment. All while belonging to neither the what was historically known as light or dark sides of the Force.  
The city of Verde, built around the remains of the capital of the nation with the same name, was created to be symbiotic with the ancient forest it was in. The buildings weren't simply built around the trees, they were the trees gently shaped by citizens with a deep Force attachment to the environment. Your teaching pods was one of the highest, nestled above the bustle of the city center, smooth branches and vines intertwined creating a dome of cool dappled shade that swayed gently in the breeze. Rope and vine pathways connected pods to the spiralling stairs and lifts that lead down to the center sphere or out to the houses and community buildings that surrounded it in wide arcs.

Your home city was one of many in the Symacchias system shielded from outsiders by your grandparents generation when Forceweavers foretold of a war that would spread across the galaxy. While you still watched and kept record of what happened beyond the Shield, the system was completely self sustaining and isolated.  
You drew yourself out of your thoughts realizing that the time you had set aside for preparation was long finished and you were running late for your meeting with the council. Hastily gathering your things you ran from the room using the force to turn off the holoprojectors behind you. Your best bet at arriving almost on time was a risky shortcut, diving and jumping between support branches to make it to the main boulevard as quickly as possible. While not advised you had done this since you were the small child looking up at the teacher in wonder and took the dizzying leaps with ease.

'GIVE ORDER 66'

A sharp pain stabbed at your temples and you stumble just managing to grasp something to halt your fall. Screams and flashes of red and blue fill your mind as your head pounds.  
Scrambling you pulled yourself up onto a path stepping with care as your vision faded in and out of focus. The meeting was more urgent than ever and you hoped the council saw it the same way.


	3. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is still being haunted by Her, a lack of sleep and nothing to occupy his mind hasn't helped. Obi Wan has some advice but Anakin won't like it...

Anakin POV

"This is the fourth time this week that I have found you here when you should be in a briefing."

"Shit!" Anakin starts cracking his head and dislodging a panel from the underbelly of the starfighter he was working on. Looking up he sees the boots belonging to that very familiar voice.

"Language Anakin" the amused voice chides.

Sliding out with a grimace he rubs the lump already swelling on his forehead.   
"Obi Wan, I didn't hear you come in."

"I do believe that is what the Force is for." The older Jedi said with a smirk trying to ignore the dark bags and empty look of his ex pupils eyes.

"I know master, 'trust not your senses but the force' blah blah blah..." He responds mockingly, trying to hide his embarrassment at being surprised.

"Something is worrying you, don't try to deny it I know you too well." His statement only gets an annoyed huff from the other Jedi.  
"Allowing emotion to overcome you can only lead to darkness." Obi Wan's expression softens seeing the hurt in Anakins eyes. "Heartbreak is only natural, especially at your age."

Shocked Anakin opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted before any sound could come out.

"General Kenobi" The clone notices Anakin and acknowledges him before relaying a message to the General, nodding along with a pensive expression.  
"Apologies again for the interruption General Skywalker. I will wait outside to escort you Sir." The clone turns exiting the hanger through a side door leaving Obi Wan alone with the still bewildered Anakin.

"Did you really think I didn't know? You were hardly discreet with your affection." His old teacher remarks fondly. "I watched the two of you grow up after all."

Anakin shifts uncomfortably looking at the ground, his neck and face flushed. "What should I do? I... I..." He stuttered.

"There is a reason why the Jedi Order forbids attachments... but, there is a lot of information on the subject in the Archives." Obi Wan offers remembering his youthful brush with love. "I think some of the older scrolls would be of most use for you."

Anakin grunted unimpressed that the sage advice his master had was homework, fucking homework.  
"And I think hitting something would be of most use for me" he grumbled.

"Whatever you think best Anakin. Now, I must go before Rex decides to escort me himself" Kenobi chuckles hoping that the next time he sees the young man he would look less haunted.

Alone again and just as lost as before Anakin slumps against a workbench, letting go of the calm facade he had been holding all morning. He wants to throw the chair in front of him across the room and use the force to crush everything around him. Perhaps punch something or someone till his knuckles bleed but all he can do is slip to the floor and sit there numbly.

What if Padme was right, that a real relationship was beyond his reach. He would always have the Order but he had lost his wife and any chance of having a family. The note he found, slipped under his door the day after their fight, was burned into his brain the words a constant reminder of his failure.

_Anakin,_   
_I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you but it is for the best, you will see._   
_I won't be around for a while, I've left for a diplomatic assignment on_ _Mandalore_ _. My assistant can let you into the apartment to collect anything you left there._   
_I'm sorry Ani, I wish things were different but I can't_

_~ Padme_

  
Attached was the Japor snippet he had given her as a child and the ring he bought to celebrate their wedding. Both we buried deep in his bedside draw next to the crumpled note and crushed holodisk. Seeing them every day hurt too much but he couldn't bring himself to throw away his last piece of her.  
The her words ran through his head every second along with what she was too kind to put into words.  
He was damaged, a broken boy under beneath the fragile veneer of confidence. Being in the Jedi Order was simply an excuse to avoid the truth, he was too dark, too twisted to love.

Blinking away the unshed tears welling in his eyes Anakin stood up and brushed himself off. He couldn't afford to think like that, he is a Jedi and if that was all he had in his life, it was more than he deserved. Everything could be set right, he had let his emotions get the best of him and he'd be damned if he let it happen again.   
Homework it is...


	4. Urgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your visions have shown you a slim possibility, one thread of time in millions. You hope the council deem it worth the risk...

_Reader POV_

The tapestry hung before you, the strands shining like spiderwebs covered in dew. The threads came from every direction forming complex patterns that made it look like it was flowing and reaching out to you.   
"I never thought I would see it in person" you whispered, scared to break the tranquility that surrounded it.

"It is breathtaking isn't it?" A soft voice came from behind you. "I see it everyday yet it never fails to surprise me..."

"Caretaker Mya, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I... Umm..." You stammer embarrassed that she overhead you talking to yourself. She was young, even for her species who aged almost twice as fast as your own. Her long hair framed her face, dark against he pale green skin and slim, pointed ears. 

"That's quite alright Scholar Y/N. I do believe you have an appointment with our council today." She replies kindly. "Please come through."

You follow her out of the vaulted tapestry room, where you had waited, down a corridor to a smaller circular chamber. Most of the council had already gathered and were chatting amongst themselves about the previous days meetings, you assumed the empty seats would be filled with holos of off-world members.

Upon seeing you following the Caretaker, the other council members quieted, giving their attention to the Chair. An older woman, whose silver locks were twisted to create a crown around her head, she had a wise face and you could feel that she was a strong empath. To her right sat the head weaver, responsible for sifting through the threads of time and finding the most probable futures. they had a faraway look in their eyes and long delicate fingers that fiddled constantly with the tassels on their vest. Their twin sat beside them, his firey hair matching his mottled sunset toned skin, bright where the other was muted. As the Archivist he documented the passing sands of time, looking to the past to better shape the future.  
To the older woman's left was Mya, her role as Caretaker was to organize any logistics and projects for the council. Last there was the Green Smith, eccentric yet brilliant he taught the young generations of builders who shaped the world to create cities, rivers and sanctuaries.

You took a deep breath, settling your nerves using the force to submerge yourself in the energy of life around you. The feeling of the brush small life forms and sway plants created in the force had always soothed you, like the sound of waves on a distant shore.

"You don't need to be so tense young one, We know why you are here." The Chair lent forward and indicated for you to step forward.

"Thank you..." Unsure of how to start you pause for a moment, "the visions have been getting more vivid and intense. The galaxy beyond Symacchia may not impact us but the corruption I feel will not simply just go away if we ignore it."

"We are not ignoring it child, I know well what war brings." The Archivist chides.

"Now brother, it is not the young scholars fault that she is passionate, I remember you being much the same once." The weaver responded calmly. "However, my brother is not entirely wrong either, the chances of changing the future which many of us have seen is slim."

"I agree with the Archivist, the chances of stopping the war is infinitesimal. It is not worth the risk of exposing ourselves to attack." The Green Smith stated.

"I believe that there is a chance though isn't there, a time strand in which this could all be avoided. Isn't that right Weaver?" You were glad that Mya was on your side, her knowledge and sharp mind was not to be trifled with. 

"Yes, that is correct" The Weaver nodded deep in thought.

"If I may interject..." You pause continuing when the Chair gives you an encouraging look. "I have been studying this my whole life, it has central to my nearly completed Force Weaving training. Many know and have studied the war and corruption of the galaxy but this single strand of hope has been overlooked, ignored because there are no others like it." You take a deep breath, "I was assisting the head weaver when it was found, a child reaching out to the strands for the very first time. It found me and I cannot ignore it. Now I am haunted by the worst of this possible future as if the Force is showing me the consequences if I don't take action."

"It's too dangerous. To put all of Symacchia at risk over a childish dream! We would lose everything." The outburst from the Archivist startled you, and by the looks of it the entire council except for the eternally tranquil weaver.

"What do you suggest instead Rubert?" The Chair asked briskly.

"Apologies Cara, that came out too harsh. Young Scholar I apologize for my tone." The fiery man admitted. "Our focus should be on protecting our home, the peace and prosperity we have here must be maintained."

Cara nods in agreement, her silver hair sparkling with each movement.   
"What do you suggest Orph?" She asks turning to the Weaver still lost in thought.

"I do recall the discovery of this thread and the dedicated search of others like it... Unfortunately Rubert is right we must focus on our own protection, but that doesn't mean we cannot pursue other paths."

"A small group could investigate this without causing much risk to the system." Mya chimed in. "It would mean that we couldn't ensure their safety after they went beyond the shield though and all contact would be cut off."

The Chair sat deep in thought, it was apparent that the decision now lay in her hands.   
"I could not ask anyone to take such a perilous mission, this system is all many of us know."

You now understood what the two women had been working towards.  
"I volunteer to go." You offer not quite believing the words you are saying.

"You understand there will be no backup?"

"Yes Madam Chair, I do."

"We won't be able to communicate once you go beyond the shield." Mya adds with a look of pride in her eyes.

"I know Caretaker, I am willing to take the risk."

"Very well. Mya I trust you will make sure all arrangements are made." Cala says turning to the smiling woman on her left. "Scholar Y/N you have one lunar cycle to prepare, I suggest you take some extra combat lessons and study the alias the council will provide."

"Thank you, I am grateful for your time and trust. I won't let you down." You say bowing in thanks.

You leave half an hour later still in shock but starting to wrap your head around what you had gotten yourself into.

Now how to break the news to your family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally started posting this on Wattpad and will probably keep updating it on both, I find drafting on the Wattpad app much easier.
> 
> Plz leave a comment if you are enjoying it or not enjoying it either way :)


	5. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is drowning in old books, memories and flashes of someone somewhere else. Hopefully he can find a distraction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know showers aren't canon in SW and that I should say refresher but it wasn't giving me the right vibe (sorry not sorry if that makes me a bad fangirl)

_Anakin POV_

"Ugh... Another mind numbing tome completed for nothing." Anakin slumped against the chair back rubbing at his stiff and sore neck.

He had been researching anything to do with emotional control or broken attachments in the Jedi Archives for almost a month. Using every spare moment to comb through old scrolls and dry lengthy works by long dead authors.  
The further he went back the murkier things got, the antique prose making it all the more difficult to extract any new knowledge.  
The one piece of helpful information he had found was more of a fable than anything, a mysterious group, force sensitive but belonging to neither the dark nor the light. They were described as a peaceful and prosperous society, but all record of them was from centuries ago. Any reference to them in decades that followed was vague, the only consistency he could find was their empathetic nature and strong force abilities.  
If he could talk to one of them, understand how to not let the dark side pull him down, maybe then everything would be alright. Ever since he met the Jedi had repressed so much to abide by the code and make them proud. He desperately wanted the chance to feel deeply and freely.

Slamming the book infront of him shut he stood up stretching his stiff joints.  
"Shoulda gotten up ages ago." Anakin mumbles to himself feeling the pain of sitting hunched over text for hours on end. Looking at his watch he realizes that it is much later, or more accurately much earlier, than he thought. 4:50am, almost time for his morning briefing, so much for taking a quick nap. A hot drink, some breakfast and a short shower would have to do.

~~~

The hot water felt heavenly on his neck and shoulders, all tension and pain melting and disappearing down the drain.  
He was exhausted. When he wasn't being haunted by memories of Padmé, strange flashes of falling and unfamiliar worlds filled his mind, a woman speaking a strange language was the only constant. They felt like visions but he couldn't find anything familiar, something didn't feel quite right.  
His heartbeat quickened and body flushed, sight blurring as he lent against the shower wall.

_A group of people is gathered around her, laughing and hugging happy to see one another. Her face is so familiar, the way she smiles and tips her head as she laughs comforting. Everyone is excited, chatting cheerfully while passing around a bottle and delicate long glasses._

His senses return in a rush, everything is too loud, too bright, he felt like he was suffocating. Panicked he reaches out, turning the hot water off so violently that the handle comes off in his hand.  
Breathing deep he lets the icy pellets drown the outside world out and ever so slowly his head clears.  
Anxious to get out of the confined space he dries himself and dresses hastily, leaving in such a rush that his messy curls drip down his back as he walks towards the briefing.

~~~

"Well that was shorter than usual."

Anakin looks up at Obi Wan's quip having paid little attention to the update Rex had just given the group.

"Didn't you like my presentation Skywalker? Not enough near death situations for you?" Rex joked from across the table.

"I think the General liked mine so much he didn't need to pay attention to yours." Fives walks up to the table clapping Anakin on the shoulder.

The Jedi shifted his weight pushing all other thoughts to the side.  
"Rex's right, I prefer to think on my feet." He says with a smirk.

"Sorry, there isn't much action going on today considering there is a war going on." Rex replies.

"No matter, Anakin can always find trouble." Obi Wan chuckles, his comment making the clones laugh.

Laughing along with them some of his worry disipated, everyone had been tense lately and a feeling of unease filled the room. The current calm feeling more foreboding with each passing day. The clones excuse themselves and head off for morning drills leaving the two Jedi alone. 

"I have to go." The words leave his mouth before he knows what he is saying. "I don't care where or what for I just need to be out of this damn place." He starts pacing back and forth increasing speed with each step. "I've looked through the Archives, practically rebuilt my fighter and R2, I'm going out of my mind."

"I know the feeling, everyone has been tense lately including myself." The older Jedi replies, watching Anakin turn on his heel and march back to the other side of the room.

"There has to be something, anything..." Skywalker asks almost pleading.

Obi Wan sighed flicking up an image on the holotable.  
"There isn't much, only a couple of reports on a disturbance in the force in this system. Investigating it hasn't been a priority since it is so far out and uninhabited but now probably the best chance we will get." He zooms in on the planet in question.  
"It would be a solo mission and you would be out of contact, Titan is notorious for disrupting sensors and communication devices. Which also means that whoever goes would have to be a good pilot."Obi Wan finishes with smile.

"Sounds perfect, when do I leave?"


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone on an alien planet unable with no way to contact the outside world...  
> Is this the best idea or the worst?

_Reader POV_

You were glad you had some holo snapshots of your going away party. The smiling and laughing faces of your friends and family made the past week of solitude tolerable. Even your parents looked happy in them.  
They hadn't been pleased when you told them the news of your departure, particularly your Dad. It took a while for him to acknoledge it and longer to accept it, but he came around when Ma reminded him that he should enjoy the time together instead of sulk.

Your family was bigger than most, with two Mum's, a Dad, an older sister and three cats the house was always busy. Ma and Mum, or 'Maauum' if you wanted whoever was closer, met and fell in love while they were scholars. The bond between them was unbreakable and something you hoped you would find. Your Dad was much more solitary, happy without a romantic bond but wanting to have children. The three of them decided after many years of friendship and love to have a family together and you couldn't have asked for better parents.

Norah was their first born and quickly followed in your father's footsteps becoming a skilled Green Smith, finishing her schooling by the time you were four. She was the best big sister, always sneaking you into places and letting you tag along on the great adventures she and her friends had.  
You were grateful now that she pushed you to face your fears and be independent as you grew up, the lessons she taught you were coming in handy. The base you had established on Titan was rough around the edges but you were slowly making it feel like a home. Harsh storms and solar winds whipped the planet periodically most months of the year, but the shelter you built around your ship was sturdy and protected you from the worst of the weather.  
Thankful that the atmosphere was breathable you relaxed into a routine quickly. Wake up at first sunrise and take a hike surveying a new section of your surroundings then settle to have a meal while the first sun set and the second rose. Meditate and explore the force in the heat of the day adding to the small force tapestry you had bought with you.  
In the cool afternoon breeze you'd take the time to relax and enjoy yourself, adding sketches and entries in your notebook, revisiting the particularly beautiful spots you found while surveying. This morning you had found a large lake which you were happy to report had drinkable water, with some filtration, which eased the strain on the supplies you bought with you. Eventually you hoped to grow some of your own food on the ship in a hydroponics pod you set up in the living quarters.  
"Well... it seems like I am too distracted to get any further..." You say to yourself, securing the time thread you had been working on. Stretching you decide that the extra time could be put towards collecting water and perhaps a good soak. Gathering your bottles and towel you set off across the flat, humming a tune from home as you walk.

~~~

Anakin POV

"Fuuuuuuuck, fuckity fuck FUCK!" Anakin yells slamming his hand against the control panel.

"This shouldn't be happening! You are the galaxies best pilot you shouldn't be fucking up a basic landing even on this shitty hunk of rock." He mumbles to himself, frantically adjusting controls to, hopefully, stabilize the spiralling craft.

An alarm blares indicating that the power is cutting out for the third time during the descent so far.  
"Aughhh, I hate this stupid planet and its stupid atmosphere... fucking ship... Obi Wan is going to wish I never left!" He punctuates each sentence with the punching of buttons before telling R2 to reset the power module and prepare for a shaky landing.

"Almost got it, easy... easy..." Anakin skillfully guides the craft turning a steep plummet into a wobbly glide, slowing down ever so slightly.

A shooting pain radiates from his temples like a lightsaber is being pushed through his skull.  
He fights to keep his eyes open, falling unconscious now would be fatal.  
His struggle is futile, the last thing he sees before surrendering to the vision is the rippling surface of a lake rushing up to meet him.

_Long grass sways around him softly rustling in the gentle breeze. The sky above is clear, painted with lilac and orange streaks from the afternoon sun._

_"Take my_ hand..."  
 _A distant voice reaches his ears but when he turns to find the source no one is there._

"Head towards the light, don't stop or _you'll drown."_  
 _He could swear someone was right beside him, their hand grasping his own._

_"Don't give up! We are almost there..."_   
_He doesn't want to leave, for the first time in his life he is truly at peace. Something grabs his ankle pulling him down, he is being dragged out of this bliss and there is nothing he can do..._


	7. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crash landing shakes up to would be strangers lives, what happens when these two collide...?

_Reader POV_

The breeze was cool on your damp skin as you sat watching the sun set, looking up at the cloudless sky streaked with colours.  
This planet was so peaceful, you had never been somewhere so quiet, the only sound piercing the air was small creatures rustling in the grass and ... Was that? No it couldn't be...

You look up to see the jet stream following a spiralling craft hurtling quickly towards the ground. Reaching out with the Force you find one unconscious lifeform and a astromech droid in the craft.  
Pulling energy from your surroundings you try to slow the ship down, only to find you are having little affect. By the time you are on your feet the ground is vibrating and a tidal wave of water is rushing towards you. Grounding yourself, you hold firm as the wave crashes swirling around your hips, pulling at your clothes. The ship is not far from shore and sinking quickly, you had to act now.

Diving in you swim down, latching on to the wing and letting the ship drag you to the lake floor. As the craft settles, you peer in through the glass to see a slumped form, shaggy hair brown locks obscuring his face. Gathering your strength you reached out with the force pushing back the water trickling in and expanding the air pocket from inside the cockpit so that you and the stranger could breathe.

Unlatching the astromech, you pray to the Gods that the switches you recognise on its base are indeed for an emergency floatation device. You sigh with relief as the droid floats to the surface; one down, one to go.

Pulling a length of metal from the debris you set to work on prying open the hatch, with your strength fading and the pocket of air shrinking you were running out of time. Finally, after what felt like forever, the latch releases allowing just enough room to grab the stranger by the shoulders and pull him out.  
Kicking with the last reserves of your energy you reach towards the surface, gasping as the cold air hits your face. Supporting his upper body with yours, you brush the hair out of his face and look for any signs of consciousness.

A spark hits you like a small bolt of lightning when your fingers meet his temple and for a moment it feels like you have known him forever. As the moment fades you recenter your focus on making it to the shore and getting out of the water.

Now that the sun has set the air has a bite to it and wind on your damp skin chills you to the bone. You're glad you bought the speeder and cart to the lakeside, you didn't have the energy to drag a, deceptively, heavy body back to camp.  
Numbly you push the full canisters off the cart, you could come back for the water you ditches easily enough, and heave your new companions in.

The droid was in good shape and would likely be fine once it dried out, you hoped the same could be said of the mam slumped next to it.

~~~

_Anakin POV_

"I think he's a Jedi!"

Ughh, what happened... The last thing he remembered was being in the fighter ... Where was he now? He could hear R2 whistling in indignation but he didn't recognize anything else.

"I know RD. I have heard of the Jedi Order before, I just didn't think one would be this conflicted."

He sits up to find the source of the soft voice to see outline of someone hunched over his astromech tinkering away.

"Aren't Jedi supposed to be serene and wise?"

Anakin surveys his surroundings as the stranger continues to talk. From the back and forth they could clearly understand R2D2 but he couldn't identity their accent. To add to his confusion the conversation was peppered with words from an alien language he had never heard before.

"Hey you! That's my droid." His voice comes out hoarse, throat dry and sore as if he had been yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You're awake!" The figure turns around excitedly and Anakin realises that the stranger is a woman. As she approaches a wave of recognition comes over him.

It's her...the woman from his visions.

"You had a pretty bad crash but you were lucky, only a couple of scratches, and RD is doing fine." She says fussing over him but he barely notices, in too much shock to take anything in.

"Where am I?" He asks, dazed by the appearance of the woman who had been haunting his dreams for weeks.

"You're at my base, on Titan that is." She replies lifting up a bandage on his chest and poking at the tender bruising along his ribs.

"Watch it!" He hissed pulling away from her touch.

"Don't be such a baby, it's only a couple of fractured ribs and some stitches. Now stay still while I check the cut on your forehead." She responds leaning over, gently brushing his hair back to look at the split above his eyebrow.

Anakin bites his lip trying not to make any noise, her warm touch sent sparks flying across his skin and shivers down his spine.  
Why he is having such a reaction to practically a stranger was beyond him, all he knew was that her presence was intoxicating.  
She steps away to put down the medispray she was holding and he almost reaches out grasp her hand and hold her close.

"Shit..." He must have hit his head harder than he thought to be so rattled.

"What's wrong?" She turns hastily with a worried expression on her face.

She was close enough that he could see the spattering of freckles on her cheeks and the long dark lashes framing her kind eyes.

"It's nothing..." He mumbles turning away from her intense gaze and sitting up with a groan.

"If you say so, just don't go falling over cause you are too manly for help."

From the corner of his eye he can see her laughing while she washes her hands before giving him some clean clothes.  
He suddenly realises that he is nude save for a blanket that had slipped dangerously low on his hips after he sat up and his underwear. Shocked and a little bit mortified he grabs the clothes and pulls the blanket up, trying to cover as much of himself as he can. His actions cause her to laugh even harder, her smile wide and unfazed by the nearly naked stranger in her home. 

"Sorry about that but you were going to freeze if I left you in your wet robes. Don't worry I didn't try and sneak a peak." 

Her comment causes her to crack up all over again and Anakin can't help but wonder if she has had visions of him before. Probably not, she was too relaxed and hadn't shown any signs of recognition. He turns his back gingerly pulling on a shirt and pair of pants that were a little too short for his tall frame.

"Sorry, my PJs were the biggest thing I could find."

"PJs?" He turns raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Pajamas? Comfy lounge clothes? Sleepwear? Wow do Jedi really not have them...? Nevermind then."

"How do you know I am a Jedi?" He asks slightly shocked at how matter-a-factly she said it.

"Who else would seriously wear these robes?" She asks with a smirk, twirling around in circles with his wet robes, that she was in the middle of hanging up, laughing as she spins.

"Fair point." He responds unable to keep from smiling at how easily she laughed and shared her joy.

Who was this mysterious at woman that jumped to his rescue? 

"I'm Y/N by the way, Y/N Harmon." 

Did she just read his mind...?

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker, pleased to meet you."  
  



	8. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets closer to her, maybe too close for comfort...
> 
> You wonder if this new companion of yours was going to stick around.

Anakin POV

It had only been two rotations since his crash landing but he was already going mad. He felt like he was a hormonal teenager all over again, it didn't help that she insisted on checking his stitches and was so casually affectionate.  
A brush of the hand whenever she gave him something, a squeeze of his shoulder when she passed, her touch was setting him on fire. He could barely keep thoughts straight and his emotions were starting to boil over, mostly in the form of frustration.

"I don't know why we can't just haul my ship out of there." He snaps watching her tinker with the same section of electronics for the third time.

"Geez someone's feeling grumpy today." She says, barely looking up from her work. "Can you pass me that power module?"

He reluctantly drops the requested part in her outstretched hand, annoyed at her apparent nonchalance. He had spent the past few rotations trying to figure Y/N out, the Force was strong with her but she wasn't capable of wielding it. There was something different about he just couldn't place it, what she had told him about herself seemed innocuous enough even if she occasionally chose her words carefully.

"Thanks, alright almost there... annnnnnd done!"

Y/N looks up with pride, so wrapped up in her progress that she had forgotten to take of her tinted goggles. He reaches out instinctively to flip them up, flushing and hurriedly turning away when he realises what he has done.

"Oops, almost forgot about those..." She laughs, adjusting them so they were balanced on top of her head.

Anakin curls his hands into fists, squeezing them tight and taking a deep breath to compose himself, before facing her.  
"Two ships on the ground have got to be better than one in the air, especially when I could lift mine out with the force. There's no need for any of this." He waves his hand at the jumble of wires and shuttle pieces infront of him.

She had been constructing something since he woke up and it looked no closer to being finished than 3hrs ago when she said it was almost done.

"You're still weak Anakin, even a Jedi needs time to recover. Plus, with this my ship will be the envy of the entire galaxy."

He snorts, the mess he saw before him wouldn't be envied by a moisture farmer.

"Just you wait Skywalker, she's going to be spectacular."

"I know ships and spectacular isn't that. Spectacular is currently sitting at the bottom of a lake being infested by Force knows what."

"Mmhm, sure..." She mumbles while deftly tucking in cords and parts, fitting the monstrosity neatly back into its narrow compartment.   
"Okay, she's ready." Y/N steps back with a wide smile before flicking a couple of switches and crossing her fingers hopefully.

The panels come to life, the controls glowing and cabin lighting up.

"Welcome Y/N and guest, system diagnosis underway."

He jumps at the voice and spinning around to find the source.

"Anakin this is Missy, my AI companion. Missy meet Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker. Male. Jedi. 1.88 metres tall or 6ft 2 inches. Fractures on left ribs 5 and 6. Mild concussion and facial contusions." The voice was smooth and calm, quite the opposite to the grating tone of most droids.

"Alright Missy, hit me with a status update." Y/N is bounces on her toes while flicking through the holofiles that popped, her excitement is tangible and he can't help but to smile along with her. She spins on her heel, smirking at him, eyes bright and mischievous.

"Well hot stuff, why don't you show me whatcha got..."

~~~

_Reader POV_

You stand back admiring his skills, he was amazing, not that you would ever admit it after the shit he gave you while you were patching Missy. 

Hiding your force abilities from Anakin was a wise decision, he had enough questions about you and your past as is.   
The alias you had come up with before leaving was coming in handy, most of the details were true just with a few omissions and tweaks. Mya, the Caretaker, suggested that you told people your parents were merchants and you grew up on a ship. A transient life would leave fewer connections and meant you didn't have to memorize details about a planet you had never visited.

You knew he sensed something was different about you, but the couple of stray thoughts you'd managed to catch, reassured you that he didn't know of your abilities. Shielding them from him was quickly becoming tiring and you were growing restless of having to do things 'normally'. The few times you had managed to sneak a peak at your tapestry showed that you were on the right path, two new gleaming strands had appeared overnight and you were itching for the chance to investigate them in peace.

"Attention, incoming vessel detected." Missy's alert snapped you back to the present moment.

"Bring up a visual and any long distance scans you have." You hunch over the panel to your right flicking through specs not getting far before Anakin nearly gives you a heart attack.

"Fuck, not that Sith bastard again. We need to go, now!" 

"Slow down, incase you haven't noticed this is my ship. Missy hasn't gotten all of the scans yet..."

"We don't have time for scans, this is serious."

"You can't just bark orders at me and expect me to jump!"

He huffs and rubbing a hand through his hair, frustrated he mumblings to himself.   
"That's so naive... you have no idea what kind of danger you are in!"

"I can handle myself just fine! And, unlike some people..." you punctuate your sentence with a glare, "I don't just jump into things head first 'Mr Shoot First Ask Questions Never'!"

"Augh... I don't have time for this!" He marches back and forth rubbing at his temples.   
"This was going to be hard enough without dead weight..." You hear him mutter to himself.

Your blood boils, anger spilling over and taking control. You had tolerated his belligerent behavior so far knowing how tough it must be for him to feel vunerable, but this time he had gone to far.

"Fine! We will lay low until this 'Bastard Sith' moves on then go our separate ways. You clearly don't need to be hindered any longer by 'dead weight' such as myself." You snap through gritted teeth, nails digging into your palms so hard it hurt.

The short flight back to your base was spent in tense silence, both of you glaring at the wall with your backs turned to each other while Missy piloted the craft.

"Y/N... I didn't mean to call you dead weight... I... It's complicated." Anakin speaks softly, barely meeting your gaze.

"I'll help retrieve your ship, between the supplies I left behind and RD you should be able to get it up and running in a couple of days." You keep your tone as neutral as possible but it still comes out cold.

"That might not be possible..." 

"What do you want now Skywalker?" You go to start the landing sequence but the sight infront of you stops you dead in your tracks.

The base had been blown apart and what little remained was covered in blaster scorch marks.

What were you going to do now...


	9. Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two find a place to lay low and learn more about each other before coming up with a new plan.

_Reader POV_

  
"It's getting dark... We should find somewhere to wait out the night, come back tomorrow morning and salvage what we can."

Anakin's words barely reach your ears, you are still staring shocked at what was left of your home away from home.   
A part of you is grateful that you hadn't trusted the Jedi beside you with the truth, if you had your tapestry and other priceless objects would have been destroyed along with the rest of the base. Luckily they are safely tucked away in a hidden compartment in the main cabin.

"I know a spot where we can hide the ship..." You say tearing your eyes from the sight out the window. "It was my original base but the nearest water source turned up dry and it is quite a squeeze." With a flick of your hand you pull up one of the first scans you had done when you arrived on Titan, indicating a marked spot in the mountains.

"That's a tight spot, but it will give us good cover and if we camp further down the valley we can make a quick escape on the speeder if we need to." Anakin surveys the map like a general strategizing troop movements, brows furrowed in concentration.  
"Sorry R2 the terrain is too rough, you'll have to stay back with the ship.". He says to the observing droid. "Make sure you pick us up at the rendevou point if there is any trouble."

You pay little attention to Anakin's preparations, numbly moving through your own tasks. Your mind is a million miles away and you can't help but think how comforting your parents presence would be. Instead contemplating your treasures hidden in the next room, if you took them out you risked Mr Sullen n' Burley over there finding out the truth. If you left them here they could get destroyed, or worse discovered, with the rest of the ship. Weighing it up, the greater risk at this time was your companion, you can imagine that his reaction to the truth would be explosive and nothing would be able to protect your home from the outside world.

The hike to your temporary camp is rough, terrain wild and rocky you watch your every step. Every now and then one of you speaks briefly, but for the most part you walk in silence, each of you too absorbed in your own thoughts to sustain a conversation. It is only after you have arrived, made camp and sat down for a meal that you each noticed the other. Tense and still a little awkward from your earlier fight you exchange pleasantries. Anakin struggling to meet your gaze instead opted to stare intensely at the campfire, the light of the flames flickering and dancing over his pensive face.

"I shouldn't have snapped... I'm sorry." His words surprise you, Anakin didn't seem like the kind of person to acknowledge fault let alone apologise. "I... ugh... I've lost people before, good people who just didn't know how serious the situation was."

"You don't seem the type to take things seriously." You blurt out, immediately regretting opening your mouth but he just laughs.

"Yeah, I wasn't. I suppose that's why I know the consequences all to well."

"The war really going that bad?" Your knowledge of the current battles across the galaxy was broad but impersonal, you had never come face to face with it until today.

"It's not going well, that's for sure." He pokes at the coals before putting another log on the fire and continuing. "I feel like no matter what we do, what sacrifices we make and fights we win they are always coming, never stopping never slowing down. I don't know how we are going to win..."

The strong warrior facade drops and for a moment you can see the worried, broken and exhausted man underneath, still so young just aged beyond his years by a lifetime of conflict. Waves of guilt and anger surround him and you struggle to hold back tears from the pain you could feel from him. Your shield was getting dangerously low and keeping a lid on your force abilities was taking every ounce of energy you had left.

"I'm sure we will though, after all the Jedi could never be on the losing side." He says with a smirk The facade snapping back up as quickly as it had came down. "I never asked you why here? Why come to an empty rock in the outer most regions of space?"

"Outermost all depends on where you are from." You can't help but smirk. "Plus empty was the main draw card."  
Anakin simply raises on brow, saying nothing but curiosity clear, you take a deep breathe and stretch out your hands towards the fire, enjoying its warmth, before you continue.  
"As you know my family were merchants, transporting mining goods mostly, and we were based in this area for most of my childhood. So for me, this isn't the far reaches of space, it's my neighbourhood. As for choosing this empty rock well I always thought it was the most beautiful place in the galaxy and never got to visit when I was young so it seemed like a good place to start solo." Most of what you said was strictly true, particularly the latter part and it felt nice to talk about travel beyond your shielded home without being looked at as mad or naive.

"Well I can't say I agree completely with your sentiment about this place but then again I have seen the Coruscant winter festival which from your vacant look and opinions I gather you haven't."

"I've only read about them, is it true they build giant sculptures and buildings made from ice every year?" Anakin smiles genuinely for the first time at your remark and nods in confirmation.

"Maybe one day I can give you a tour... as thanks for you know... saving my life or whatever."

"I'd love to."

You can't tell if the heat in his cheeks is due to the fire or something else but in this moment you didn't care, the warmth and content you felt sitting there was enough.


	10. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sunrises make an extra good day, right...?

He was up an hour before dawn in a cold sweat, heart beating rapidly from the vivid nightmare that woke him. Most of the details are hazy now except for the memory of a woman yelling his name in pain.

The embers of last night's fire pop and crack softly as he quietly sneaks around adding more wood and packing his belongings. They agreed last night to set out at dawn, the path was too treacherous to hike in the dark but he didn't want to hang around here any longer than necessary.

Y/N snored softly, still fast asleep and bundled up against the cold. He goes wake her but she seems so at peace and he finds himself transfixed by the look of content on her face.

"Shiiiitt..." He nearly jumps when she abruptly rolls, dragging the blanket with her and covering her head before curling up and continuing to snore away.

"Breakfast idiot... You're being such a creep." He mumbles, forcing himself to stop staring and focus instead on building up the fire and preparing a meal.   
He digs through the haphazardly packed bags only to find a random assortment of spices, snacks and one vegetable, at least that is what he hopes. Ration packs it is, Anakin thinks to himself pulling out the beige unidentifiable bricks labeled as portion bread with eggs and waffles. Not going to be the best but better than nutrition bars or what they tried to pass off as nerf burgers.

"Rehydrate before consumption, best served hot..." He tears them open and adds water before snapping the heating beads embedded into the base of the packets.   
"Should be ready in... Holy Shit! When the fuck did you get up?!" Anakin nearly drops the food stunned by the upright and awake form hunched over the fire poking at a metal pot.

"Uhhhhhh now...?" Y/N is still wrapped tightly in the blanket but is now sitting up cross-legged and pouring water looking about as shocked as he did. "Do you want some tea? It's my own blend... Umm black tea leaves, lavender, orange and vani... You probably don't want to know all the ingredients do you...?"  
She trails off fumbling with a small tin, eyes not meeting his gaze and instead fixed on the pot infront of her.

"Suuuure, the food should be ready in a minute." Anakin is still confused as to how she woke up and made tea in the short time he turned around, without making a noise, but there were bigger problems at hand.

"So we will hike out as soon as the sun comes up and fly out to where the base is between the first sunset and second sunrise. I'll head out to the lake and pull up my fighter while you salvage what you can from the wreckage. We meet, connect the ships as best as possible and get the hell out of here."

"Mhmm... Sounds good..."

"Did you even listen to what I said?"

"Yup, hike, fly, pull ship outta lake, gather anything that hasn't been blow up or turned to ash and leave. Do you want sugar in your tea?"

~~~

_Reader POV_

  
Okay, you got this... Just hold it together for 10 more minutes then you can drop his Jedi ass at the lake and you'll be on your own.   
You had gotten a little to close for comfort this morning with the tea incident and were itching to let your shield down but needed to keep your cool until Anakin was out of sight. 

It wasn't your fault that after three days of shielding and no abilities that you accidentally made tea half asleep using the force.   
It was a daily ritual, a habit! How were you supposed to control what was basically second nature?! You are just glad that semi conscious you sat up and made an effort to do things while his back was turned or you would have been toast.

Your last thought makes your stomach turn in more than one way, whatever breakfast was it wasn't sitting well, how did so many people live on rations? Was this normal or was it actually poisoned?   
No, no! Focus! You don't have the energy to go down that rabbit hole of anxiety, you'd survive even if your privileged belly complained a bit.

"Okay this is your stop, see you later have fun!" You all but push Anakin out of the open door in your haste, hoping that he would chalk up your nerves to the fact that there was a Sith hunting him.

"Keep a low profile and make sure Missy is keeping an eye out and take this." Your not sure where it came from but he is pushing a rifle into your hands.

"Don't need it. What did you think I would travel around on my lonesome completely helpless? Plus I think you need it more since your zhoom zhoom light stick thingy is at the bottom of the lake with your ship."

"Very funny, one it's a lightsaber and two it's not my fault it's in a lake."

"Well, I have my own blaster which is not in a lake because, unlike someone, I didn't crash land. I'll be back by the second sunset, byeeeeeee."

You twirl around telling Missy to raise the bay door and fly low towards the ruins of the base. Skipping you swing around the corner into the main cabin and wasting no time pop open the hidden compartment.

"Come here precious, my preciouussss..." You sing as you gently stroke the wooden supports of your beloved tapestry laughing at how ridiculous you sounded.

The gleaming threads humm under your fingertips as you trace familiar strands and weaves. Gauzy and undefined, the two new strands stick out from the rest as they weave together then disappear.   
As you run them through your fingers you can feel the whispers of possible futures at the edges of your consciousness. 

Unlike those that you are familiar with, the new visions blend together making it hard for you to find anything specific. Something has happened that's set big things in motion, all you can do for now is hope it changes things for the better, not the worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Had this idea rattling around in my head for a while, it will be long but worth the wait (fingers crossed)
> 
> Ps Obi Wan got autocorrected to Obi One, if you see a stray plz let me know, I think I got all of them


End file.
